


Penury

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [794]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A dark McGee





	Penury

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/04/2001 for the word [penury](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/04/penury).
> 
> penury  
> Extreme poverty; destitution.  
> Absence of resources; insufficiency.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #443 Dark.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Penury

McGee despaired as the stock market crashed. Afraid, since he now lived in penury, McGee could only be thankful he still had a job. He knew he wouldn’t survive living on the streets. 

He may have gotten better at being an agent and may have more skills, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough to save him if he were forced to live on the streets. Still he had food and clothes and a roof over him. That should be enough for anyone, right?

Wrong. He wanted more. He wanted to be the best. He wanted everyone to know how great he was. His thoughts turned dark as he contemplated the man standing in his way. 

One, Anthony DiNozzo, who prevented him from reaching his potential by refusing to give up the SFA spot to the more worthy McGee. McGee would make him pay. At least, that’s the dark promise he made to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
